Solar panels are increasingly being used to generate power for closed electrical systems, so there is an increased need to protect batteries that store this power. A battery provides a longer life if it is insulated from daily weather changes and protected against theft and vandalism. A commonly suggested way to insulate and protect a 12 volt storage battery is to bury it in the ground. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,422,714, 6,621,181 and 7,075,427.) Although there are some excellent battery vaults available, such as those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,016,828, 6,304,444, 6,356,434, 6,617,973 and 6,772,566, the cost and size of these devices are too large to justify installing one for a simple light. Battery vaults are best suited for large applications, such as back up power for communications systems. For smaller applications, such as supplying power to a pole mounted light in a remote area, most people can only justify purchasing a simple battery container comprising a plastic box with a lid. Holes are cut in the container to run wires, and it is common that a liberal application of duct tape wraps up the assembly before it is buried in a hole. Some of the problems encountered when burying a battery are water, dirt and poor access for maintenance. If the lid is on top, it must include a good water seal or the container will eventually fill with water until the battery terminals short to each other. If the lid is on the bottom, the entire container must be dug out of the ground to access the battery. Neither system is very well suited to any application that requires maintenance.
A solar panel has a useful life that is several times longer than a typical battery, so even a trouble-free system will require at least a couple of battery changes. Accessing an underground battery usually involves a considerable amount of digging because most battery containers must be completely removed to access the battery. Digging around a battery container always includes the risk of damaging underground wires, and the extra care required to avoid damaging power cables can be more difficult and time consuming than the original installation of an underground battery. There is an increasing and clear need for an easy access, simple and affordable underground battery container that is well suited for smaller applications where flooding is a concern.